


Those Blue Eyes

by Rosalynd



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hugs, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Swooning, They are all head over heels in love with each other, Virgil has a potty mouth, Virgil is a flustered boi, Virgil is a frustrated boi cause he loves his boyfriends so much, the sides all have different coloured eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:12:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosalynd/pseuds/Rosalynd
Summary: Roman and Virgil discover they both love the same thing about their glasses-wearing boyfriends. Their gorgeous blue eyes. But then they also discover how much they love each other's eyes.





	Those Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written with the idea that the sides all have different coloured eyes.  
> Patton - light blue  
> Logan - dark blue  
> Roman - red  
> Virgil - right eye = purple, left eye = turquoise-green (like his puppet in Learning New Things About Ourselves)

Roman heard a knock at his door. It sounded rather frantic.

He walked over and opened it. 

Virgil was there. He immediately walked passed Roman into his room.

"...Oh, good afternoon, Virgil, my darling! Oh, good afternoon, Roman, my love! Would you like to come in? Yes, thank you!" Roman slammed the door, then turned to his storm cloud of a boyfriend as he folded his arms. 

"Haha. Very funny. I'm dying." Virgil said, his voice monotone.

"What brings you here, My Chemically Imbalanced Romance?"

"Ugh! I just can't take it anymore!" He yelled, pressing his hands to either side of his head in frustration.

"What?"

"Patton and Logan! They've put me under a fucking spell or something!"

"A spell?"

"Do you not feel it? When you stare them directly in those pretty...! Beautiful...! Enchanting...dazzling..." He began to trail off. He shook his head in defiance. "Blue eyes!! Their fucking blue eyes!"

"They are extremely beautiful. Enchanting is a good way to describe them."

"I know right!? They just ..ugh...They catch me off guard! One minute I'm just having a normal time, a normal day, the next I'm melting in Patton's arms because his eyes are so beautiful or I find myself gazing into Logan's as he holds my face in his soft hands..."

"How do you think I feel? When Logan and I get together to come up with an idea for Thomas I find myself drifting off half the time because Logan's eyes are just so magnificent! It's like the galaxies are trapped in his irises..."

"Just now, Patton wrapped his arms around me and stared softly into my eyes. He just stayed like that for a minute and I felt myself losing control of everything..." Virgil pressed his hands to his face. "Ugh...His eyes are just so beautiful. I can't control myself. "

"Patton's eyes are so blue, when he looks up at the sky, the sky is ashamed!" Roman wistfully said, walking over to Virgil.

Roman then smirked at Virgil.

"What about my eyes?" He asked.

Virgil perked his head up at him. He stared directly into his crimson eyes.

Virgil then wrapped his arms around his eyes, then crouched on the floor. Roman joined him, kneeling down.

"...." Virgil mumbled something.

"What was that, Virge?"

"Ugh! Your eyes are sometimes even worse!" Virgil yelled, furiously talking his arms from his face. 

Roman put an arm around Virgil and gazed down at him. 

"You are the embodiment of passion. When you look at me with those flaming red eyes...it feels like a little bit of that passion...infects me. And all I wanna do is..."

Virgil nervously looked up into his eyes.

"What?"

Virgil suddenly grabbed his face and pulled it down, smashing his lips against Roman's. Roman wrapped his arms around his waist as he eagerly returned the kiss. 

Virgil pulled away, staring wildly into Roman's eyes. Roman lovingly brushed some hair from his face.

"Do you wanna know what your eyes do to me?" Roman said softly. Virgil nodded shyly. 

Virgil had heterochromia. His right eye was purple, his left eye was a turquoise-green colour.

"Your eyes are unique, making them magnificent to gaze into. They remind me how amazing you are and so they make me want to hold you tight and never let go. Never doubt how amazing you are, my love."

"...shut up, you royal pain in the ass." Virgil muttered, blushing intensely, lowering his head down onto Romans chest under his chin. He wrapped his arms around him so that their bodies were the closest they could be to each other

"I'm not lying, Virgil. " Roman wrapped his arms around Virgil, resting his chin on his head.

"...I know." Virgil said, smiling.

After a minute or so, There was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" Roman didn't want to break from their hug.

"It's Patton and Logan, sweetheart! Can we come in?"

"Yes, of course!"

The door opened and Patton's face lit up when he saw them hugging.

"Come join the cuddle!" Roman cried. Patton squealed and ran over. He hugged Roman from behind. Virgil looked up at Patton, who looked down at him with a sweet smile, his blue eyes shining bright. Virgil smiled back.

Logan walked over and knelt behind Virgil, hugging Virgil from behind.

"Is this uncomfortable, Virgil?"

Virgil looked back at him, his gaze caught by his dark blue eyes. 

Virgil cleared his throat, trying to bring himself back up to the surface as he drowned in the deep pools of his eyes."No. Not at all." He then snuggled back into Roman.

Patton kissed Roman's ear, then leaned down and kissed Virgil head.

Logan lifted his head. "Roman. May I steal a kiss from you?" Roman gazed into his galaxy-ridden eyes. "Yes of course. "

Logan leaned forward and briefly but slowly kissed him.

"Virgil. I ask the same to you." He leaned his head down. Virgil turned his head.

"Yes." Logan smiled and placed a soft hand on his face and Virgil melted inside as he loved it when Logan put a gentle hand on his face. He knew that Logan had probably figured out that he liked it and so continued to do it. It was a lovely, slow kiss. 

The four stayed like that for several minutes. They were all so calm and relaxed just being in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a song called "Occhi Blue" (Blue Eyes) by a band called Highland. When I listen to it, all I think of is Roman and Virgil singing the chorus as they are swooning over Logan and Patton's blue eyes.


End file.
